


Out In The Woods

by Wonko



Series: Cute romantic story with gratuitous smutty sequel [2]
Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/pseuds/Wonko
Summary: What happened when Blake took Doris to the woods.





	Out In The Woods

The call of a starling cut through the silence and stillness of the wood as it flew across a sunny clearing.  Two women lay on the grass far below, their bodies at a forty-five degree angle to each other with their heads pillowed on the same hideous rolled up blazer, gazing up at sun dappled leaves swaying lightly in the breeze and fluffy white clouds rolling languidly across the sky.

At least - one woman was gazing up at them. 

"Mmmph," Blake Marler mumbled, eyes fluttering open and then squinting against the light.  "Was I asleep?" 

"I assume so," her companion replied, her lips twitching.  "You stopped talking for...oh, minutes." 

Blake rolled onto her side, resting her head on her hand and resisting the urge - barely - to stick her tongue out at the chuckling Mayor.  "I _do_ know how to keep my mouth shut you know," he said petulantly. 

Doris smiled.  "I certainly hope so," she said.  "Since you now know my deep dark secret." 

Blake rolled her eyes.  "Don't be so dramatic," she muttered.  "You make it sound like you're a devil worshipper or a serial killer.  You're gay.  So what?  Lots of people in this town are gay." 

Doris raised one eyebrow.  "Name five," she challenged. 

"All right," Blake replied quickly.  "Well, there's you.  Obviously.  And Olivia and Natalia.  And...uh..." She frowned, racking her brains.  "Uhm...Greg, the banquet manager at the Beacon.  I think.  And...uh..."  She trailed off. 

Doris smiled sadly.  "You see?" she said.  "I think we've reached our quota." 

Blake shifted uncomfortably.  Why had she never noticed before that everyone she knew seemed to be heterosexual?  Surely she should have known gay people before?  Was Springfield the straightest town in America or was she just blind and blinkered in a way she'd never suspected?  "Still," she said.  "I don't see why it has to be such a big secret.  I don't think people would care that much, would they?" 

Doris closed her eyes.  "Maybe that would be true," she said softly.  "If I were... _well liked_.  But...I'm not.  And this - this would just be some really tempting ammunition." 

She sounded so utterly forlorn and lost that Blake felt her heart clench in sympathy.  She knew what that felt like - to believe that no-one cared about you, that no-one could ever love you.  As strange as it sounded, in that moment she recognised something of herself in the hard edged Mayor, and suddenly she could see _past_ the hard edges, the bravado, the mask of who she was expected to be. 

"What are you doing?" Doris asked, a hint of panic in her voice as Blake's body shifted and moulded against hers. 

"Sharing my favourite place with you," Blake replied innocently, dropping her head onto Doris's shoulder and wrapping her arm round her midriff. 

Doris swallowed hard.  "Okay," she breathed shakily, and closed her eyes in relief when she brought her arm up to curl around Blake's shoulders and was not rebuffed.  If anything, Blake seemed to settle in more comfortably against her.  Doris felt warm, a little too warm, but the moment was too fragile and she refused to break it.  Before she know it she had drifted off to sleep... 

* * *

Blake surfaced from sleep through layers of a familiar nightmare.  It was a dream which she'd been having on and off for years, usually when she was feeling alone or upset.  For a long moment she didn't know where she was or who she was with.  All she was aware of was a heavy arm wrapped round her shoulders and a warm, soft body under hers. 

"Mmmm," she mumbled as she breathed in the scent of the other woman's perfume.  A thrill of something forbidden coursed down her spine, and she remembered the flash of interest she'd felt staring at Doris's profile outside Company.  Her cheek rubbed against the soft skin of Doris's chest and she had the sudden overwhelming urge to see what it felt like under her lips. 

"Blake, what are you doing?" Doris whispered tremulously, her pulse jumping in her throat as she felt Blake drop the softest of kisses onto her collarbone. 

"I'm kissing you," Blake replied, moving across and up until she was nuzzling the other woman's neck, feeling her heart start to pound in time to the throbbing beat she found there.  "Isn't that obvious?" 

Doris felt her breath catch as she brought her hands up to Blake's hair automatically, fingers stroking and sifting through silky strands.  "Why?" 

_Because I'm lonely and you're lonely and this is why I brought you here_ she wanted to say, but she didn't.  Instead she raised herself up with one hand planted on either side of Doris's head and smiled her slowest, most seductive smile.  "Because I want to," she said.  "Don't you want to?" 

"Well, yes," Doris replied instantly, her fingers curling round Blake's biceps and clinging to them.  "But since when did you...you know...like women?" 

Blake's lips twitched.  "Since now?" she offered.  Doris seemed to consider that. 

"Okay," she said at last.  Blake smiled. 

"Great," she mumbled, then leaned down, stretching the length of her body against Doris's and tangling their legs together.  And then it was a matter of moments before their lips were also tangling together, once, then twice, and then a third time, and again and again until both of them had lost count and the sun had dipped below the horizon. 

Doris pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, only to find that Blake's lips moved straight to her throat.  "Blake," Doris breathed, her breath coming in shallow pants.  "Oh God, Blake...are you sure?" 

_Am I sure? **I** brought you here. **I** kissed **you**. Of course I'm sure!_

Blake raised herself up again and fixed the other woman with an incredulous yet heated look.  Slowly, deliberately, without taking her eyes off Doris, she reached down and unfastened the button of her slacks. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Doris gasped.  Gooseflesh had erupted over every inch of exposed skin and she was shivering lightly, though not from the cold. 

"You'll see," Blake replied.  With quiet determination she grabbed Doris's hand and twined their fingers together.  Bringing Doris's hand up to her mouth, she kissed each long, elegant finger before taking one into her mouth and providing just the tiniest hint of suction. 

Doris's eyes widened and her pupils dilated till her eyes seemed more black than blue.  Blake thought she actually grunted.  _Huh. Who knew that trick would work on a woman too_. 

"You asked if I was sure?" Blake mumbled when she finally released Doris's finger.  "Do you want to feel how sure I am?" 

Without waiting for an answer she grasped Doris's hand again and led it south, over the swell of her breasts and the aching points of her nipples, past the clench of her stomach muscles and into the wet heat of her underwear. 

Doris hissed - a ridiculously sexy sound, Blake thought.  Who knew Doris Wolfe could be so sexy?  She struggled to maintain her composure, and then Doris's finger flickered against her and she actually _throbbed_.  With a guttural moan she collapsed against Doris, burying her face in the crook of her shoulder and arching her back.  Her hips rocked of their own accord, trying to get more pressure where she so desperately needed it. 

"Okay," Doris breathed.  "I guess you're sure." 

With that Blake found herself flipped onto her back.  The air left her lungs in a rush and there was no time to replace it because she was suddenly being kissed again, hungrily, passionately, like the other woman wanted to devour her.  Confident hands roamed possessively across her body, lighting up fires like trails of gunpowder wherever they went. 

"Mmmph," she grunted when Doris finally released her lips.  "Wow.  You are...you are _really_ good at that." 

"That's not all I'm good at," Doris muttered as her head dipped and she began to kiss her throat. 

"Ohhhh, yes," Blake mumbled, her hands coming up to curl around Doris's head and neck, holding her close.  Then she felt the sharp edge of teeth just behind her ear and what felt like all the blood in her body rushed south as she realised what Doris was going to do.  She actually whimpered when Doris marked her skin, the slight pain more than cancelled out by the immense thrill and the shudder that flew down her spine when Doris soothed the slight ache with her tongue.  "What if people see it?" she asked teasingly.  "What'll I tell them?" 

Doris reared up, her eyes dark with need and lust, and all but growled.  "Tell them you went to the woods with the big bad Wolfe," she ground out, then reached for the buttons of Blake's shirt. 

Blake didn't think she'd ever seen anything sexier than Doris's eyes in that moment, but then Doris grabbed two fistfuls of cotton and pulled, sending buttons flying all over the clearing.  "Oh my God," Blake whimpered as Doris raked her eyes possessively over newly exposed skin.  This woman simply defied superlatives. 

"This is why you brought me here, right?" Doris whispered.  Her hands rested on Blake's stomach, fingers splayed.  "This is what you wanted."  Her hands slid higher, and Blake whimpered.  Fingers toyed with the straps of her bra before pulling them from her shoulders and pushing the cups out of the way.  She didn't bother to unclasp it.  "You wanted me to take you," Doris continued, her breath warm and wet against Blake's newly exposed breasts. 

"Yes," Blake replied huskily, and Doris rewarded her reply with a lick and then a bite that danced on the precipice between pleasure and pain. "Oh God, yes," Blake hissed, knowing that would leave a mark too, but thankful at least that she wouldn't have to explain it to anyone. 

Doris's hands were busy again, this time below the waist.  With very little preamble Blake found her pants and underwear pushed down her legs to her knees, and then Doris's busy fingers were on her again, sliding into warm wetness and then hesitating.  Blake's hips arched, trying to get those maddening fingers where she wanted them, but Doris held firm. 

"You brought me here," Doris said, her voice low and dangerous, "because you wanted me to fuck you.  Is that right?" 

Blake gazed up at her with wild eyes, practically vibrating with need.  "Yes," she gasped.  "Yes. Please..." 

"Say it," Doris demanded. 

Blake moaned low in her throat, feeling like a rubber band that had been stretched too thin.  Another moment and she might just snap.  "Fuck me," she grunted, pushing up with her hips yet again, only to feel Doris's fingers pull away. 

"Say 'Doris, I want you to fuck me'," said Doris, and there was no way Blake could mistake it for a request. 

"Doris, I want you to fuck me," she repeated obediently.  _Please don't make me beg_. 

Doris didn't.  She seemed to have heard what she needed to hear, either in the words themselves or in the desperate tone in which they were uttered. 

"Oh God, yes!" Blake whimpered as two long, tapered fingers thrust inside her at once.  Doris claimed her lips in a heated kiss, drinking in her sighs and muffled cries as she moved inside her. 

"Not God," she grunted.  "Just me." 

"Close enough," Blake replied breathlessly.  Her hands roamed across the smooth expanse of Doris's back as the other woman moved against her, clutching and releasing her spastically.  Doris was still fully clothed, apart from the blazer they'd been using as a pillow lying discarded a few feet away. 

With trembling fingers Blake pulled the mayor's shirt from the waistband of her black pencil skirt and slid her hands underneath it to touch bare skin.  As soon as she did she realised that it wasn't enough - she needed to feel it pressed up against her, wanted to feel Doris's whole body, slick with exertion and sweat, thrusting up against her, claiming her.  "Off," she mumbled.  "This has to come off."  But before Doris could make any effort to accede to her demand, Blake grabbed both sides of the shirt and pulled with all her might. 

Buttons popped and were lost irretrievably, but neither of them cared.  Doris moaned aloud as Blake pulled her down against her and their curves moulded together. 

"Oh my God," Blake mumbled over and over as their bodies rocked together.  Her hands were buried in Doris's hair, holding her head against her breast. 

"Blake," Doris gasped.  "I need...please, Blake..." 

Blake frowned, then flushed as she realised that Doris was grinding herself against her thigh as she thrust inside her, but the tight skirt she was wearing was in the way.  "I know what you need," Blake whispered and reached down, sliding her hands across the sweat soaked skin of the other woman's back and cupping her ass.  The skirt was definitely a problem.  Unwilling to break the connection of their bodies, Blake simply pulled at it until it had ridden up enough for her to slide her thigh in between the other woman's legs. 

"Oh God, yes," Doris cried, finally able to get the right angle to assuage the throbbing ache between her legs.  Blake felt another rush of arousal flood through her as she felt the wet proof of Doris's excitement coat her thigh, even through the protective layer of the other woman's underwear. 

"Are you close?" Blake whispered through her teeth as they began to rock together rhythmically again.  " _I'm_ close.  Fuck, Doris, I'm going to-" 

"Yes," Doris hissed.  "Come for me, Blake.  I want to make you come."  She punctuated her hushed, desperate words with a deep thrust of her fingers.  Blake moaned against her shoulder and clutched her tightly, thrusting her thigh up in time with the other woman's rocking movements. 

"Yes," she murmured, over and over again.  "Yes, yes, yes..." 

Doris's back arched and her head reared back.  Her teeth were bared, her eyes closed.  Sweat glistened on her skin in the milky twilight and Blake thought she might never have seen anything quite as beautiful.  Then Doris curled her fingers just right inside her and ground the heel of her palm against her clit and she forgot to think. 

"Oh fuck, Doris!" she moaned, and was vaguely aware of an answering cry as Doris tumbled over the edge with her, before collapsing into her arms. 

It took a long time to get their breathing under control.  Doris's body was a dead weight on top of her, breathless and boneless, and utterly unwilling to move.  Blake wrapped her arms round her and kissed the top of her head. 

"Wow," she murmured.  Then, after a beat:  "Can we do that again?" 

Doris managed a wry chuckle, and finally raised herself up onto her elbows so she could watch Blake's face.  "Right now?" she asked.  "'Cause women _do_ have more stamina...but not that much more." 

Blake laughed.  "Another time," she said, sweeping Doris's hair back from her face. 

Doris's lips twitched and her eyebrows raised.  "Are you asking me out on a _date_ Ms Marler?" she asked.  Her tone was teasing, but there was something in her eyes that Blake couldn't quite place.  Hope or fear, it was hard to tell. 

"Yes," she said softly.  "Is that okay?" 

Doris froze for a long moment, then finally relaxed against Blake with a sigh.  "That's...okay," she said. 

Blake smiled.  "Good," she mumbled, pressing her lips again to her lover's brow. 

"One question though," Doris murmured after a long moment of contented lassitude. 

"Mmm?" 

Doris laughed softly.  "How are we supposed to get back to town?  I mean, what'll you say if someone sees you half naked with a ruined shirt?" 

Blake's face split open in a grin.  "Ill tell them," she said, nudging Doris's chin up so she could kiss her.  "That I was out in the woods..." She kissed her again.  "With the big-" _Kiss_. "Bad-" _Kiss._ "Wolfe."


End file.
